


Mr Boo Radley

by Claclem



Category: Fictions Partagées 3, To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claclem/pseuds/Claclem
Summary: Atticus dit à Scout de se mettre dans la peau de Boo Radley pour le comprendre, c'est pourquoi il devient ici le narrateur.Reclus, il ne perçoit du monde que ce que Scout lui en dit, livrant ainsi une vision à la fois enfantine sur les évènements etterrible parce qu'exclus du monde Boo peut se permettre -comme le ferait Scout- de le juger tel qu'il est sans être entravépar les moeurs d'une société injuste.
Comments: 4





	Mr Boo Radley

C’est une drôle de gosse, orgueilleuse et tout avec sa vieille salopette crottée. Elle m’ regarde avec un drôle d’air cette môme. E’s’colle tout cont’e la vitre avec ses joues grasses de poussière et e’ scrute les ténèbres d’ mon salon. Moi, j’ suis tout contre le rideau, mais il est trop court, c’est-y pas qu’ c’est idiot un rideau trop court ? On voit mes mollets mais la gosse elle l’a pas vu ça.J’l’ aime bien même quand elle est toute barbouillée de terre ocre, avec sa veste toute mitée et sa besace crevée qui pend mollement comme un oiseau stupide. “Salut Boo” qu’e’m’ dit. E’m’ voit pas mais e’ me salue. C’est une brave petite, elle m’ salut toujours quand elle quitte la f’nêtre, elle sait que j’suis là, peut-être même qu’elle me voit, elle a des yeux de chat. Sur sa véranda il y a sa tante, elle est arrivée depuis peu de temps, c’est une sorte de grande femme tacite et sévère qui fait rien que d’engueuler Scout parce qu’elle a les mains sales et qu’elle est toute écorchée à force de jouer sur les parterres d’herbe brûlée et à grimper sur les arbres ras au tronc noir. Elle doit cracher de dégoût la vieille tante quand elle vient avec ses fripes crasseuses sur le tapis râpé. Cette bonne femme elle veut toujours de l’eau froide pour débarbouiller la figure de Scout, elle l’a verse dans une grande cruche et tout et après e’ jette l’eau brune en travers du chemin. Son père c’est un brave gars, honnête et juste et tout, y s’ donne du mal pour défendre Tom. Même que tout le monde voudrait qu’il meure et tout le monde voudrait l’abattre le Tom comme un chien avec la rage. Mais Atticus, lui, il y tient à c’te affaire. Des fois, il sort au beau milieu de la avec son fusil à l’épaule et il gagne à pied la cellule du Shériff où Tom crève de faim. Et il monte la garde, comme ça pour rien jusqu’au p’tit matin. Personne n’ose s’approcher de Tom quand il y a Atticus devant avec son fusil pour les protéger tous les deux. C’est pas juste qu’il crève comme ça, parce qu’il est noir et que tout l’monde s’en fout, parce qu’il est noir et qu’on veut sa mort, parce qu’il est noir. Le procès a commencé, ça leur a fait tout drôle aux autres imbéciles de la ville de s’ tasser dans le palais d’justice avec le bon vieux juge qui bouffe tout entier son cigare, les gosses qui braillent et l’accusé qui est innocent et le coupable qui se tient comme un roi sur le devant d’la scène avec ses dents pourris et ses gosses plein de poux qui n’savent ni lire ni écrire. Même que c’est lui, le bouffon, qui a frappé sa fille. Scout y est allée au procès, en cachette avec son frère et la coquin de Dill, s’y sont allés quand le père est parti, s’ avaient pas l’ droit d’y aller. J'les ai vu courir sur l’chemin, pliés en deux avec ses tresses à elle qui rebondissaient comme des animaux fous sur sa tête, Et Dill avec son tee shirt qui baillait à cause d’un large trou qu’il a pas r’cousu. Le soir y sont r’venus et Scout, e’s’ est plantée tout droit d’vant ma fenêtre avec son visage penchée. “Salut m’sieur Boo” qu’e’ m’a dit “pourquoi vous êtes pas venu au procès, y’avait toute la ville, c’était long et les enfants criaient, même que le juge a mangé tout son cigare, il était gros comme ça son cigare, eh pis y’avait Mr Ewell, le révérent dit qu’y s’tenait fier comme un papa, Jem a dit que j’avais pas tout compris, mais j’ai compris quand même, tout comme lui. Le Tom il est accusé d’avoir violé Miss Ewell, mais papa pense que c’est pas vrai, il a posé des questions plusieurs fois, plusieurs fois la même question et y demandait à Mr Ewell de bien articuler, comme ça on pouvait bien entendre et après il répétait, comme ça, pour êt’e sûr. J’crois bien qu’il est innocent Tom, il a un bras qui peut plus faire grand chose, c’est pour ça que j’dis que c’est pas lui. Et pis Mr Ewell il est bizarre, ses enfants, moi, j’les fois qu’une fois par an, y viennent pas en cours avec nous, on dit qu’ils l’aident à travailler, mais je comprends pas bien à quoi, y’a qu’une décharge à côté d’chez eux. Mr Boo, j’dois y aller, merci pour c’que vous avez mis dans le tronc, ça nous a fait vachement plaisir. Salut Mr Boo”. Après elle est rentrée chez elle. C’est comme ça qu’j’ai su pour les gosses, et le juge et le reste. 

Elle est maline Scout. Elle a su de suite pour l’arbre que c’était moi. J’sais pas pourquoi. E’m ’l’ a dit “Mr Alexandre Radley, merci pour ce que vous avez mis dans le tronc, c’est très joli, et puis Jem aussi a aimé et Dill trouve ça marrant, maintenant le tronc c’est comme not’ cachette à nous. Salut Mr Radley”. Après, elle est v’nue tous les jours. Au début pour m’ remercier pour c’ que j’ mettais dans le creux du tronc et après, elle est venue comme ça, pour m’ parler, même quand elle m’ voit pas derrière la fenêtre elle me parle, ou elle m’ salue, comme tout à l’heure. Et moi j’les r’garde passer les trois avec leur bicyclette cabossée, et leur blue jean déchiré. Y’a rien dans l’ tronc, fin pas grand chose, c’ que j’ trouve, des boîtes d’allumettes, un cadran argenté, des p’tits trucs. 

J’leur mets tard dans la nuit, comme ça j’ sors un peu. J’veux dire, après j’ marche un peu, eux y dorment comme des loirs et moi je me balade sur le sentier de poussière. C’est à mourir c’te chaleur même maintenant, en plein milieu de la nuit, c’est à mourir c’te chaleur. La maison penche bizarrement, la moitié des poutres est pourrie, rongée par les insectes noirs. Ca a dû leur faire tout drôle d’ juger un noir, d’le traiter tout comme si c’était un blanc, devant un juge et tout alors qu’ils auraient voulu en faire leur affaire et le lyncher ce pauvre gars, tout comme ça parce qu’il aurait posé ses mains sur une blanche. J’l’ai vue passer Miss Ewell, c’est une drôle de bête, toute tordue, avec de grandes mains idiotes qu’e sait pas où mett’e. Atticus il a dans l’idée qu’Tom y n’a jamais posé les mains sur elle. J’crois qu’c’est l’père qui l’a battue sa gosse. Oui, j’ le crois parc’ qu’ il est assez fou pour l’ faire. J’crois qu’il l’a cogné et qu’après l’avoir bien cogné il a accusé Tom. Il est assez fou pour ça Mr Ewell, il a donné d’bonnes claques à ses gosses par moments, qu’apès les gosses y s’retenaient d’ pleurer mais y s’ tenaient la joue qu’ avait gonflée à cause du coup. Y fait ça souvent, quand il est pas content, où qu’il est ivre, y les bat. Après y tombe raide au sol et il cuve toute la nuit. Il a cogné le plus jeune une fois, juste devant la porte, et le petit, y savait pas quoi faire, et les poux, y’en avait tellement qu’on les voyaient grouiller dans ses cheveux, alors il s’est mis à pleurer sans bruit, avec sa lèvre basse qui tremblait. J’allais sortir pour l’aider le p’tit que le père, il est tombé, la face écrasé contre le gazon dur, il bavait aussi, et le p’tit, lui, y s’est enfui. Moi, j’étais là, sur le pas de ma porte à ne rien faire que regarder cet idiot de Mr Ewell et à prier pour qu’il crève là et qu’il laisse ses pauvres gosses un peu en paix. Il est pas mort le bougre, le matin suivant, il était heureux comme un roi, et il ne se souvenait de rien. Il s’est levé et il est rentré chez lui, enfin je crois, il a pris le chemin en tout cas mais la route fait un tournant alors j’y vois pas plus loin que là, que ce tournant qu’est pas bien loin d’ailleurs. Alors oui, j’crois qu’ c’est l’vieux Ewell qui l’a battue la miss Ewell. “Salut Boo, il n’y a pas de séance aujourd’hui.” Elle n’est jamais venue plus loin que la fenêtre, jamais plus loin que le portail, jamais dans le jardin, jamais sur la véranda. Elle pourrait pourtant, ils ont essayé ces drôles, mais y s’ ont pas pu. Elle pourrait venir, la barrière de bois est brisée, certains barreaux sont tombés et ça fait de gros trous dans la barrière. Enfin bon, e’n’est jamais venue. “Jem dit que je ne comprends toujours pas, que je suis trop petite, qu’à même pas neuf ans on comprend pas ce genre de chose. Je crois que c’est lui qui n’a rien compris, elle veut faire comme papa avec un air grave et savoir, mais il ne sait pas encore. Je crois bien que c’est à cause de cet air là qui prend parfois que Tante le préfère. Pourtant y s’ traîne dans la poussière lui aussi. Je crois que je l’assomme ma tante, elle veut toujours savoir ce que je fais mais comme je ne fais  _ rien _ , ben ça l’embête. Faudrait que je fasse quelque chose, ça devrait lui plaire, mais je ne sais pas quoi, et comme je ne fais rien et que c’est tout ce que j’ai à lui dire, je l'assomme. C’est idiot quand même. Dill et Jem veulent toujours choisir ce qu’on fera, ils ne m’écoutent pas beaucoup. C’est quand même moi qui aie roulé dans le pneu et eux qu’ont pas osé. Fallait les voir quand ils disaient que c’était pas pour eux de rouler dans un champ plié dans un pneu. Eh Boo, pourquoi je n’te vois pas. Pourquoi tu sors jamais ? Tu sors, mais tu sors trop tard alors on t’ voit pas. Mais tu pourrais bien sortir le jour, puisque tu sors la nuit, c’est que tu peux sortir, non ? Moi, j’aimerais bien te voir un jour. Toi, tu dois nous voir tous les jours, je vois bien ton ombre sur les rideaux quand on joue, mais quand je viens, toi t’es plus là, tu recules dans l’ombre. Moi, j’aimerais bien te voir un jour. Et puis, j’aimerais bien te parler aussi Boo, que tu m’répondes quoi. Parc’ que j’ suis pas idiote Boo, j’sais bien que t’es là et qu’tu m’entends. J’sais bien que tu t’caches, mais je sais pas pourquoi puisque tu sors, puisque tu nous mets ce que tu as dans le tronc tous les soirs, c’est qu’ tu nous aimes bien aussi. Dill va bientôt arriver et Calpurnia a fait du thé glacé, alors quand y s’ra là on va bien trouver un truc pour s’occuper. Papa dit que c’est un gentil garçon Dill même s’il ment, qu’c’est pas sa faute s’il ment, qu’c’est parc’ qu’il est pas assez aimé. C’est pt’être vrai. Il le dit pas Dill alors on n’en parle pas. Salut Boo, merci pour les soldats de plomb.” Et elle part en courant vers chez elle, vers Jem et Dill et le thé glacé et moi, je reste dans l’ salon à n’ rien faire que les r’garder passer. Elle a pas tort la gosse, j’l’ai jamais vue qu’au travers de la vitre. Ils pensaient tous que j’étais hideux et difforme et cruel, parce que j’sors pas, y’en a même une qui affirme qu’une nuit e’ m’ a vu qui l’a r’gardé au travers d’ sa fenêtre quand elle dormait. C’est Calpurnia qui est venu m’ le dire une fois. Elle me tient au courant Calpurnia, parfois elle m’en apporte aussi du thé quand elle en fait plus, elle est bien gentille cette gouvernante, y’en a pas beaucoup qui aurait fait pour moi ce qu’elle a fait. C’est elle qu’à dit aux mômes que j’étais pas si terrible. Elle leur a dit comme ça “Mr Radley, c’est un homme gentil, seulement il ne sort pas beaucoup, c’est tout, il n’y a pas de quoi en faire un mystère, il n’est pas si différent de vous” elle était sur la véranda quand elle l’a dit alors j’ai entendu mais j’ai pas vu la tête des enfants quand ils l’ont entendu. J’aurais bien aimé. Après j’ai mis les trucs dans l’tronc. Alors elle est venue, avec sa salopette élimée, ses tresses et sa tête, penchée sur les ténèbres du salon pour essayer d’ me voir. E’ m’ fait rire, elle prend les chemises de son frère et e’ fait comme tous les hommes de Maycomb, elle roule les manche jusqu’aux coudes, et l’tissu est tout froissé et fait de vilaines auréoles jaunes. Ca fait pas rire la tante avec son gros savon et sa cruche d’eau froide. Atticus, lui, y s’en fiche qu’e’ soit en pantalon, lui, y veut juste qu’elle fasse pas comme les idiots qui s’pressent au palais pour voir Tom s’faire lyncher, y veut juste qu’ e’ soit correcte. La tante , elle lui achète des trucs qu’elle ramène dans des grands sacs en kraft. Après elle lui fait essayer et Miss Scout elle sort sur la véranda, pour mieux voir au soleil, la jupe qu’elle ne met jamais. 

Dill il a c’drôle d’air comme si qu’il était tout boursouflé avec son pantalon qui poche aux genoux. Il vient d’arriver part le chemin comme si qu’y sautillait. Si j’ me tord bien l’ cou je peux les voir sur la véranda, avec la jolie table blanche toute tachée de rouille et la grande cruche en verre pleine de thé, et le dos de Jem, et les mains de mam’zelle Scout qui gratte la peinture. Après y’a Dill Dill qui débarque et qui se met en plein milieu, et je vois pas sa figure mais j’ sais bien qui doit faire de drôles de grimaces paske j’ vois Jem qu’ est tordu de rire et Calpurnia qu’arrête pas d’ glousser. d’ cette ville, moi je vois pas grand chose, juste un bout de leur véranda et pis, le chemin de terre jusqu’à ce qu’il bifurque et si j’ me penche - si j’change de fenêtre- j’ peux voir encore du chemin, mais rien qu’un bout jusqu’à ce qu’il bifurque, et des bouts d’ maisons, comme ça, quelques plantes et pis mon jardin qui crève de chaud avec l’heure ras et raide et dure et jaune et le tronc aussi. Même qu’à cette heure, on dirait qu’il est bleu ce tronc, avec son trou. Moi, j’ vois pas grand chose. Ca fait longtemps qu’ j’ suis pas descendue à la ville, tellement longtemps que j’ sais même plus comment elle aie, même que je saurais pas indiquer où est le palais de justice. Y’a des blancs qui viennent chez m’sieur Atticus, pour lui d’mander des comptes, paske ça leur plaît pas qu’il défende un noir et qu’il accuse un blanc. Du coup y viennent jusque devant chez lui. Atticus, y sait ce que c’est qu’ la justice, il est honnête lui. Le procès reprend aujourd’hui c’est pour ça qu’y sortent tous d’ chez eux comme i qu’ c’ était dimanche et qu’ ils allaient à la messe, bien habillés et en famille et tout. Mais aujourd’hui c’est pas dimanche, et y vont pas à l’église, y vont au palais voir ce qu’il s’y passe, comme si qu’ c’était un spectacle. M’est avis qu’ leurs mômes, y devraient pas les emmener, c’est pas correct. Ils ont mis des chapeaux ronds aux gosses et leurs chemises blanches, et leurs souliers bombés vernis. M’est avis qu’ les gosses y devraient faire comme Scout, être débraillés et courir dans les champs plutôt qu’ voir ce pauvre Tom s’faire accuser alors que tout l’ monde sait qu’ c’est pas lui, alors qu’ tout l’ monde sait qu’ c’est Ewell qu’à fait du mal à sa fille. Et même s’ils le savent tous ben c’est tant pis, y vont au palais le voir s’ faire accuser et être enfermé et tout. Atticus, lui, il est parti tôt ce matin pour y être, et à la suite de tous ces dévots pèlerins, v’là Scout et Jem et Dill qui courent pour y aller. E’ m’ fait un signe Scout quand elle passe, elle m’ salue. Et moi, j’ retourne à mon  _ rien _ , à la chaleur et aux mouches qui vrombissent, toutes assommées d’ soleil. Il n’y a qu’ de la pénombre chez moi, et des nappes de vinyl qu’en finissent plus d’ coller à force qu’on les lave pas, et des tapis qui filent, tous ses fils qui sortent et qu’ont l’air égarés comme ça sur l’ plancher ça lui fait comme des entrailles de toutes les couleurs qui sortiraient de son ventre ouvert. Le sofa est tout râpé, tellement qu’on ne voit presque plus les grosses fleurs mauves et bleues, et vertes et jaunes et roses qu’étaient imprimées dessus. Et après toutes ces années -c’est comme si que ce sofa il avait été là depuis l’ début, comme si qu’il était là depuis que la maison tenait debout, et ça fait un bon bout de temps qu’elle tient debout- ça m’étonne encore qu’il ne soit pas déchiré et qu’ les ressorts soient encore là. Ça tient du miracle. M’est avis qu’ ce sofa, il sera encore là après que la maison soit détruite et qu’une autre soit bâtie par dessus, m’est avis qu’ ce sofa y peut pas disparaître. M’est avis… Et ces mouches qu’ en finissent pas de somnoler. Toute la poussière du chemin est retombée, et ce chemin, y fait comme une petite langue ocre au milieu des jardins et des maisons. Il y a des tonnes de clous fichés dans la chambranle de la porte qui donne sur la véranda, maman elle s’en servait pour accrocher des trucs à faire sécher. Maintenant ils sont rouillés les clous. Les planches qui servent à faire la véranda sont comme grises, comme cette maison qu’à l’air grise aussi. Comme tout dans cette maison l’était aussi. “ Salut Boo. C’était moche aujourd’hui. Papa posait des questions, un truc à propos de l’écriture et Ewell qu’ était pas content. Chaque fois qu’ papa posait une question, lui y levait ses yeux vers lui avec cet air idiot qu’il a et y répondait et après quand papa y se servait de ses réponses contre lui, Ewell, y devenait rouge de rage et y tournait sa figure vers lui avec des yeux de fou. Et m’sieur Tom était tranquille. Le juge a mâché son cigare jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus rien. Il faisait chaud dans la salle, et y’en a beaucoup qui parlaient aussi. C’est vraiment moche. Dill m’a dit que Jem lui avait dit que je comprenais pas. J’ l’ aurais bien corrigé Jem -comme elle dit ma tante- mais ça aurait pas été correct, pas vrai ? Salut Boo.” Pis elle s’en va, et moi, je reste seul avec mes mouches abruties de soleil et mon tapis éventré. J’ai trouvé une caisse, pleine de trucs. Des soldats de plombs, des boîtes dorées, des caramels. J’ai donné les premiers déjà, je les ai mis dans le trou il y a trois soirs, quand je sortirai je mettrai les caramels, mais je les planquerai bien au fond du trou, contre l’écorce pour pas qu’y fondent trop avant qu’ils ne les trouvent. Ca plaira à Scout ces caramels avec l’emballage doré qui crissent quand on le tient dans la main. Je l’ai vue la dernière fois qu’ essayait de faire siffler le papier d’emballage en le tenant tout près de ses lèvres, les lèvres pincées comme sur un O et en soufflant dessus. Pour sûr qu’elle a fini par y arriver à siffler avec son papier, à force d’essayer, Jem se moquait parce qu’elle y arrivait pas. Ils étaient assis sur le chemin de poussière, juste en face de ma fenêtre et quand elle n’y arrivait pas elle me lançait comme des regards. C’est idiot, elle aurait pas pu me voir. Mais elle a raison la môme, un jour, faudra que j’ sorte la saluer moi aussi, c’est pas correct de jamais répondre et de regarder tout ce qu’y font toujours parce que moi je n’ai  _ rien _ à faire si ce n’est attendre. Un jour, je me mettrai sur le porche et quand elle passera je lui ferai de grands signes avec les bras, pour sûr ça lui fera plaisir. J’ai mis les caramels et je suis descendu un peu sur le chemin, pas trop loin, quelques maisons après le virage. Je ne suis pas allé jusqu’à la ville, mais je suis passé devant le grillage de l’école où Jem et Scout retourneront dans quelques temps. Et j’ai fait le chemin inverse après. En revenant je croise Calpurnia qu’habite loin, plus loin que l’ centre. Elle avance lentement comme si qu’elle est pas pressée, comme si qu’elle a tout l’ temps et qu’ la nuit est pas tombée. On s’est salué comme ça, sans faire trop d’ bruit et elle a continué vers chez elle, le long de ce chemin qu’ à l’ air de jamais finir parce qu’il est enveloppé de ténèbres et moi, j’ai continué jusqu’à chez moi, jusqu’ à ma maison grise au milieu de toutes ces maisons blanches. Je peux passer la nuit sur la véranda à rien faire que regarder l’ jardin brûlé. Ils n’ comprennent pas ce que j’ peux bien faire comme ça, à pas sortir. Faut dire que j’en ai pas envie, j’ veux pas être avec ceux qu’ accusent les noirs d’être noirs et qu’accusent les blanc de défendre un noir et de pas protéger un blanc parce qu’il est blanc, même s’il est coupable. Moi j’ veux pas qu’y m’ traitent comme Tom, pour sûr ils le feraient si je sortais, ils aiment pas ceux qu’y sont pas tout comme eux, et moi, j’ sors pas alors j’ suis pas comme eux, et ben ça, ils le tolèreraient pas. Là, ils le tolèrent, c’est comme si qu’ j’ existais pas, dans la maison grise, sans bruit, sans sortir. Y’a que Scout, Atticus et Calpurnia… J’ai mis avec les caramels une bille bleue, toute cabossés qui doit plus très bien rouler, la bille est pour Scout. Jem et Dill ils jouent pas aux billes. Scout non plus mais comme elle a su que c’était moi pour le tronc elle saura qu’elle est pour elle la bille, j’ai que ça à lui donner ce soir. Demain, il y aura le procès encore, et Tom y va être reconnu coupable, sont guère justes dans la ville. Et pis tous ces braves gens y vont retourner chez eux contents et sereins qu’ ce soit le noir qui soit accusé. Et Ewell sera tranquille pask’il est blanc, et y pourra frapper ses gosses pask’il est blanc , et Tom qu’est innoncent y le f’ront crever en prison, là où Atticus pourra plus le défendre. Et les gens rentreront contents chez eux, et ils iront dormir, comme si qu’était rien arrivé, alors qu’ils auront laissé mourir un innocent. J’aimerais que Scout et Jem et Dill n’y aillent pas, surtout Scout. 

Ils sont tous descendus sur le p’tit chemin ocre qui descend jusqu’au palais de justice, bien propres et tout et les trois mômes suivaient. Ils remonteront bientôt et Scout aura vu que c’était pas juste, et p’être qu’en remontant, elle comprendra pourquoi moi je ne sors plus, pourquoi j’ suis jamais sorti, parske c’est pas juste. J’ les entends qui r’montent, au bruit qu’y font je sais que c’est fini pour Tom, qui va aller en prison, pour un truc qu’il a pas connu, et qu’Ewell sera tranquille et qu’il s’endormira ivra ce soir et heureux comme un pape. Ils rentrent chez eux et j’vois passer Jem et Dill qui traînent, ils parlent même pas de c’ qu’ils ont vu. Et loin après y’a Scout. Elle est loin sur le chemin, juste après le virage. Elle va passer devant la véranda bientôt. “Salut Scout” que j’lui dit et je lui fait de grands gestes avec les bras. “Salut Scout”.

**Author's Note:**

> Atticus dit à Scout de se mettre dans la peau de Boo Radley pour le comprendre, c'est pourquoi il devient ici le narrateur.   
> Reclus, il ne perçoit du monde que ce que Scout lui en dit, livrant ainsi une vision à la fois enfantine sur les évènements et   
> terrible parce qu'exclus du monde Boo peut se permettre -comme le ferait Scout- de le juger tel qu'il est sans être entravé  
> par les moeurs d'une société injuste.


End file.
